Vivre
by LoreleiHeartless
Summary: Le mauvais camp a gagné. Du trio, il ne reste plus q'une personne, prête a tout pour vivre et se battre.
1. Prologue

_**Voilà, le prologue, un petit mot pour vous dire que je mettrais une chanson en début de chapitre, ce sera un peu ma marque de fabrique. ;)**_

_**Only you-Portishead**_

**Prologue :**

Nuit. Nuit noire. Immensité de la nuit. Parfois quelques rayons de soleil reflètent les millions de particules dans la pièce, tel des millions d'étoiles qui se sont perdues. Magique, hein ? Ironique surtout. Voilà à quoi se décrivait mes journées.

La guerre. Destructrice. Qui ravage tout sur son passage. Des morts. Par milliers. De la famille, des amis, des amants.

Le mal. Le côté obscur, le camp qui a gagné.

L'espoir, nous n'avons plus connaissance de ce mot. La dernière personne qui pouvait nous en apporté est morte avec, au plus profond de nous même, de nos cœur, depuis deux, depuis cette bataille.

Le froid. Meurtrier. Voilà ce que je sentais, gisant sur le sol sale à ce moment même.

Enfin, Esclavage. Mot omniprésent dans la bouche de chacun aujourd'hui, vécu par beaucoup de mon « Espèce ». La prison, plus précisément les cachots, mon quotidien, avec la peur. De quoi ? De mourir ? Beaucoup pensent qu'elle est la seule solution. Pas moi. Plutôt souffrir que d'enlever le seul espoir qui réside encore sur terre au fond de moi. Voilà ma me relèverais, coûte que coûte.

Bruit . Quoi, du bruit ?!

« - Debout, sang de bourbe ! »

Enfaîte ? Je ne me relèverais peut être pas, je vous le dirais après ma petite séance d'interrogatoire quotidienne.

Je suis HERMIONE GRANGER , sang de bourbe, meilleure amie du survivant, membre de l'ordre du Phénix, personne à abattre, et je suis prisonnière au **Manoir Jedusor**.


	2. Chapter 1

Hello, désolée pour les fautes que vous trouverez, j'essaye d'en faire le moins possible ;)

London Graamar- Wasting my young years

Chapitre 1 :

Enfin. Le rayon de soleil qui éclaire ma cellule se montre. Il doit être environ 7h. Il y a déjà du bruit, là-haut je crois que quelque chose se prépare, sa fait déjà plusieurs jours que cette agitation règne, je passe moins de temps dans les cellules d'interrogatoire. Je me demande ce qu'ils préparent, Est-ce un jour spécial ? Je ne sais pas cela fait longtemps que j'ai perdue la notion du temps. Je suis assez mal en point aujourd'hui, deux ou trois côtes cassées a vu d'œil. La séance d'hier pour me soutirer des informations sur l'ordre a été mouvementer. Et pour cause, c'est Macnair qui était chargé de mon interrogatoire. Après plusieurs Doloris, ce sale rat c'est approché de mon oreille pour me menacer. Grave erreur. Ce rat me vrille les entrailles avec ce regard lubrique qu'il pose sur moi. Du coup, sa malheureuse oreille n'est plus qu'un lointain souvenir merci mes dents. Il a pas mal perdu de son sang si précieux. Et il n'a pas apprécié.

Tiens j'entends des bruits de pas, **ils** sont matinal. La porte s'ouvre, je reste la joue contre le sol, sans même un regard pour lui. Il n'apprécie apparemment pas puisqu'il me tire les cheveux. Connard.

-Debout, sale tarée !

-Tu désire ?

C'est le frère Carrow, un coriace. Une baffe pour la route. Je ne peut pas m'empêcher d'être sarcastique, et sa en-pire avec le temps. En même temps, c'est le seul moyen que j'ai encore à ma disposition pour me défendre. Il m'a explosé la lèvre, le rat. Je ris. Il me regarde comme si j'étais folle. Quoique.

-Arrête donc de rire Sang de Bourbe, quand je dis que vous êtes tarés !

-Ah,ah,ah ouuh. Vous n'aimez pas notre sang, trop sale pour vous, mais vous ne pouvez pas vous empêcher de le faire couler, hein ?

-La ferme ! Lève toi tarée ! Il y a le bal d'Halloween en l'honneur des sangs pur ce soir, et remercie Bellatrix d'avoir mis hors d'usage une fille de ton espèce, où tu serais bien volontiers restée à pourrir dans ta cellule.

Oh. Pas bon tout sa, vraiment pas. Un bal pour les sangs pur, manqué plus que sa pour ma pauvre existence. Il me pousse à travers une dédale de couloir. Je n'arrête pas de trébucher, je n'ai plus vraiment de force, déjà du fait de la séance d'hier,mais aussi du fait que ce n'est pas avec un verre d'eau tout les deux jours que je vais être au mieux de ma forme. Ah, on arrive près d'un elfe.

-Cary, emmène celle-là ce préparer avec les autres, elle m'exaspère !

- Oui, monsieur. Bien monsieur.

L'elfe me prend la main et m'emmène dans d'autres couloirs. Nous arrivons enfin devant une porte. Cary me fait rentrer. C'est vrai, j'aurais pu essayer de m'enfuir pendant que j'étais avec Cary, mais c'est ce pauvre elfe qui aurait pris. Ah, Hermione Granger, fervente défentrice des elfes.

La salle est composé de... rien. Il y a seulement un énorme seau de bois rempli d'eau au milieu de la pièce. Une jeune fille ce tient à côté petite, rousse aux cheveux bouclés, maigre comme un coucou. Et des yeux. Des yeux comme je n'en ai jamais vu. D'un bleu translucide, grands ouverts qui me fixe avec insistance, elle sait qui je suis.

-Salut ! Moi c'est Alya ! Je vais t'aider à te laver, tu viens ?

Ouah. Cette fille pétille. Littéralement. On ressent ces émotions rien qu'à travers ces yeux. Je m'avance, et retire le vulgaire chiffon qui me sert de vêtement. A voir la tête qu'elle tire, je ne doit pas être belle à voir. Ah, oui. Les bleus présents sur mon corps ne sont pas très avenant. Je rentre dans l'eau. **Glacée. **Forcément, à quoi je m'attendais ? De l'eau chaude avec de bulles de savon ?! Bon, l'eau froide aura au moins le mérite d'endormir mes muscles endoloris. Alya m'aide pour mes cheveux. Tout à coup, elle se penche et me murmure :

- Tu es **là** Hermione Granger, n'est-ce pas ?

- Comment le sais-tu ?

-J'ai déjà vu ta photo dans le journal, il doit y avoir environ un an annonçant ta mort,

-Tu n'y a pas cru toi ? Pourquoi ?

-Non, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je n'y ai jamais vraiment cru. Et puis je t'ai reconnu dès que e t'ai aperçu, j'avais déjà remarqué sa dans le journal tes yeux tu as cette lueur dans ton regard, de la détermination, et du courage, ce courage que je t'envie beaucoup.

- Tu es une gamine, et pourtant, tu es bien plus mature que certaine d'entre nous, et crois-moi , tu n'a absolument rien à m'envier. Ce courage que tu m'envie, tu l'a déjà, en étant ici, avec nous toutes, en ne apitoyant pas sur ton sort et en gardant la tête haute, pas comme certaines ici. Bon aller, je me gèle là.

Sa fessait longtemps que je n'avais pas fait un discours à la Hermione Granger. Une fois sèche et rhabiller d'une vulgaire tunique, nous attendons que quelqu'un vienne nous chercher.

Ah tiens, revoilà Carrow accompagné de deux jeunes partisans. Encore des nouveaux des groupes que les mangemorts vont chercher sous peine de massacré leurs familles. L'un deux me regarde avec hésitation puis m'attrape doucement mais fermement le bras puis commence à m'emmener je ne sais où, je regarde en arrière pour vérifier si Alya suis. Effectivement, elle est tenu par l'autre nouveau. Arrivée dans une autre pièce, toutes les filles sont là. Ils déposent un tas de chiffons noir au milieu de la pièce. Il faut que demande à Alya ce que c'est :

- Alya, qu'est-ce que c'est que sa ?

- Et bien ce sont des robes et des masques, c'est se que nous devons porter pour servir les sangs pur.

-Pourquoi du noir ?

- Les sangs pur seront habillés en blanc, couleur de l pureté, alors je te laisse deviner pourquoi nous devons porter du noir.

Les salops. Non bien sûr, ils n'ont absolument aucune prétention. Une fois habillés et coiffés grâce a des vulgaire bouts de cordes, munis de nos masques, qui nous recouvrent d'ailleurs la moitié du visage, ces abrutis nous emmènent à la salle de bal. Et autant le dire, sa a beau être le Manoir Jedusor, sa claque.

Après nous avoir mises en lignes au fond de leur maudite salle et nous avoir remis des plateaux, le cafard de Carrow nous fait ces petites menaces.

- Ne vous avisez pas de regardez vos supérieurs dans les yeux, ne renversez rien, ne parlez pas, n'injurier pas, ou bien, le châtiment que vous allez subir sera tellement ignoble que vous préfériez mourir.

Je crois que le plus drôle, c'est qu'il me regarde en disant cela, et bien, il peut ce les mettre au cul ces menaces. Et le revoilà qui s'en va. Alya m'attrape la main.

- J'ai peur Hermione...

- Ne t'inquiète pas Alya, je ne te lâche pas du regard, je ne les laisserais pas te faire du mal, je te le promet.

Les portes grincent. Mon cœur bat vite. C'est sa, **la peur **?


End file.
